


Human Instinct

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Frustration, Pain, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rage, Vampire Bites
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La cruda consapevolezza, quella notte, l’aveva reso più mostro di quanto già non fosse, più disumano di quanto non si sentisse quando si guardava allo specchio.Un mostro, un mostro che non poteva essere amato.Un mostro che lei vedeva come tale, e come tale trattava.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Human Instinct

** Human Instinct **

La cruda consapevolezza, quella notte, l’aveva reso più mostro di quanto già non fosse, più disumano di quanto non si sentisse quando si guardava allo specchio.

Un mostro, un mostro che non poteva essere amato.

Un mostro che _lei_ vedeva come tale, e come tale trattava.

Aveva provato a dire a se stesso che era solo una menzogna, che nascondeva ciò che provava dietro ad un muro di solida roccia che nessuno avrebbe potuto mai attraversare.

Ma Spike aveva sbattuto contro quel muro, spaccandolo, ferendosi, e rendendosi tristemente conto che al di là non v’era nulla che lo potesse interessare, solo il puro vuoto, il baratro in cui Buffy stava lentamente sprofondando.

Uscì dalla cripta, quasi guidato dall’istinto ancor prima che dalla ragione, sentendo la rabbia scorrergli nelle vene mista al veleno delle parole della cacciatrice.

_“Tu sei un mostro, e io non ti amerò mai.”_

_“Io sono il mostro, Buffy? O sei tu? Pensaci bene, pensa a quello che sto facendo io e a quello che stai facendo tu. Qualcosa mi dice che i ruoli si sono invertiti o mi sbaglio?”aveva taciuto per un attimo, per poi riprendere a parlare, più convinto che mai “Io aiuto i tuoi amichetti a dare la caccia ai miei stessi simili, e non sai quanto rischio per questo. E tu... tu ti nascondi dietro al tuo passato, lo indossi come se fosse un abito e fingi di essere sempre la stessa. Eppure se cominciassi ad andare in giro ad uccidere umani, non credo che nessuno di noi ne sarebbe troppo sorpreso!” le gridò, con un astio che non credeva nemmeno possibile provare._

_Lei lo guardò, senza nemmeno riuscire a reagire._

_Gli voltò le spalle, e cominciò ad allontanarsi, facendo risuonare i suoi passi in quel vicolo vuoto, in un’eco macabra e angosciante._

_“Tu aiuti i miei amici solo perché sei costretto. Non hai un’anima, e non l’avrai mai. Quello che credi di sentire, è dovuto a quel maledetto chip” si voltò nuovamente. Il suo volto si era mutato in una maschera di dura e fredda pietra. “La tua umanità è artificiale, Spike. E io non vorrei_ mai _essere come te” concluse, per poi andarsene, lasciando il vampiro solo alle sue colpe e ai suoi pensieri._

Memore di quella discussione, ancora ferito nel profondo dalle parole di quella ragazzina, che pretendeva di capire che cosa lui stesse attraversando, si diresse verso il cimitero.

L’odore di sangue umano lo colpì, forte come milioni di pugnali conficcati nel petto, pungente, acre.

E terribilmente allettante.

Aveva continuato a sentire quell’odore per mesi, senza avere la possibilità di reagire a quella sete, di placarla, di dissetarsi come qualsiasi altro vampiro.

Corse, corse sperando di poter esaurire le scorte di ossigeno, fingendo come sempre che gli servisse respirare.

Non si era mai sentito così animalesco, e nemmeno più umano.

Aveva la realtà intorno a sé, la poteva toccare, la poteva annusare, e voleva assaggiarla.

Soffocare nell’altrui sangue quello che lei gli aveva fatto, mostrarle che poteva davvero essere un uomo, ed esserlo in ogni sfaccettatura più sordida.

Un vampiro è sanguinario per natura, un uomo lo è per scelta.

E lui era pronto a fare questa scelta.

Scorse la sorgente di quel profumo celestiale, in una ragazza che si aggirava fra gli alberi che costeggiavano il cimitero.

Spike scorse in lei tutti i dettagli della paura, la camminata fatta di passi piccoli e brevi, il respiro corto, lo sguardo saettante.

E il cuore, che pompava il sangue ad una velocità che difficilmente avrebbe ritenuto possibile per un essere tanto minuto.

Un balzo felino, e le fu addosso. La testa cominciò a dolergli, nella solita reazione del chip alla violenza. Strinse i denti, e resistette, facendosi forza con le urla di quella sciocca umana, che tentava invano di dimenarsi.

Le scoprì facilmente la gola, e non appena fu sul punto di mordere, fu come se nel suo cervello si fosse aperto uno squarcio.

Gridò all’inverosimile, si strinse le tempie fra le mani, cominciando a muoversi incoerentemente.

La ragazza ne approfittò per scappare, lasciandosi alle spalle quel cacciatore improvvisamente divenuto preda.

Si accasciò a terra, aspettando che il dolore passasse.

Si stava affievolendo, e con esso svanivano anche le speranze di poter essere di nuovo quello di un tempo, il William Spike che non era in grado di pensare, solo di seguire l’istinto, come ogni animale che si rispetti.

Soffriva, e soffriva per le ragioni sbagliate. Nella sua mente non c’era più il sangue, non c’era la caccia, non c’era quella ragazzina appena scivolatagli dalle dita.

La sua mente era piena di _lei,_ come un demone a cui avrebbe voluto donare un sacrificio, sempre mal apprezzato. La odiò, improvvisamente, perché lei era l’artefice di ogni suo male, con quegli sguardi di disprezzo, di sottile ironia, quasi di compassione a volte.

Si fregiava di un’umanità che non sapeva di non possedere, e Spike la odiava per questo.

La odiava anche perché non riusciva a non amarla, e perché quest’amore era insano fino alle radici, e lo stava avvelenando.

Bisognerebbe non conoscerlo mai, l’amore. Continuare a sperarci... ma che non venisse mai.

E lui, che non aveva mai sperato di provare qualcosa di così maledettamente debilitante, ne era stato colpito con una forza quasi centuplicata. Tutto ciò che desiderava, era di soffocarlo, di estirparlo da sé con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione.

Non l’aveva cancellato con le parole d’odio di lei, non lo poteva annegare nel sangue.

E, lo sapeva, non sarebbe stato neanche in grado d’ignorarlo.

Rimase a lungo immobile, disteso, fissando il nero del cielo come se fosse un riflesso dell’anima che aveva ineluttabilmente perduto.

William Spike si era separato dal suo corpo, disgustato da quella realtà che aveva il gusto di sconfitta.

Stava subendo la lenta metamorfosi in uomo, un uomo spaccato a metà fra il suo lato razionale e quello istintivo.

Ma un uomo che aveva solo una cosa in comune con gli animali: una voglia insana di possesso.

E tutto ciò che voleva possedere, era ormai parte di un’oscurità che non avrebbe mai più potuto raggiungere.

Spike odiava la luce. Eppure, vi si trovava imprigionato.

E bruciava.

_Odi et amo._ _Quare id faciam fortasse requiris._

_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._


End file.
